


Box of Goodies.

by TheMirkyKing



Series: Bingo, Bango; Drabbles and Doodles for B2MeM Bingo Bash Redux 2019 [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: B2MeM Bingo Bash, Drabble, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Bard discovers Thranduil’s toy box.





	Box of Goodies.

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM Bingo Bash. The card: NSFW and Kink. The prompt: Toys.

“Thran?” Bard called out. “Where are my boots?” He knew they had to be here, he had shucked out of them, granted in a rush. 

From the walk-in closet Thranduil’s muffled reply drifted out. “I think they are by the fireplace.”

Bard shook his head. Yes, they had started up out there but quickly made their way to the bedchamber. Ah, yes! He had kicked them off and Thranduil had stumbled over them, cursing and kicking them under the bed.

Bard dropped down and peered under. Yep, there they were. Along with an ornate box. Bard grabbed both. Bard plopped down on the bed and was about to put it on the nightstand when Thranduil came out.

“What are you doing with THAT!?” Thranduil practically screamed. Bard gasped in surprise as Thranduil rushed over and snatched up the box.

“Umm…nothing. It was under the bed and I thought it be something you misplaced.” 

“Oh…well…okay…it’s…it’s…” Thranduil stammered. Bard peered up at Thranduil, who’s pointed ears were bright red: a tale-tale sign Thranduil was embarrassed.

“Why Thranduil,” Bard drawled. “You’re blushing! What is in that box?”

“It’s NOTHING!” Thranduil insisted, stepping away but before he could escape, Bard snagged the box back and in the process the contents spilled out on the bed.

They stared at the items, Thranduil in utter mortified humiliation and Bard with unexpected delight. Laying there, in all sizes, lengths and material, were a variety of phallic shaped objects.  


As Bard opened his mouth, Thranduil blurted out, “I…I don’t use them now that we are together!’ His ears going even deeper red.

Bard struggled not to laugh or tease, no matter how tempting it would be. Instead he picked up the larger ornate one which looked to be made out of gold, hefted it in the palm of his hand and looked Thranduil square in the eye.

“Then you wouldn’t mind if I take this one with me, I get mighty lonely when we are apart…”

“By Valar, NO! That’s my favorite!” Thranduil snapped as he yanked it from Bard’s grasp before gulping at his admission.

Bard grinned mischievously as he slide his fingers over Thranduil’s hands and the prized toy. “Mmmm, perhaps you could show me how much you like it?” 

Thranduil’s ears were not the only part of him that blood rushed too…


End file.
